


Узелок завяжется, узелок развяжется....

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Knotting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: Стайлз идет на первое свидание в День святого Валентина





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knot As Expected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185255) by [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez). 



> Волчатки, с праздником любви! Пусть у вас все будет не хуже, чем у Дерека со Стайлзом)))

***

— Поздравляю, — сказала Лидия, тыкая в Стайлза букетом цветов. — У тебя свидание на день Святого Валентина.

Стайлз проверил цветы, чтобы убедиться, что среди них нет таких, которые способны убить его кота. Подсолнух и желтые розы вроде безопасны? Стойте, зачем Лидия принесла ему цветы? Стойте-стойте. Серьезно?

— Я думал, у тебя свидание с тем парнем из отдела физики, — сказал он, разглядывая букет. Не то чтобы он не любил Лидию, естественно, он любил Лидию, но два человека не могут расставаться друг с другом такое количество раз. Они давным-давно превысили свой лимит. Он думал, что они пришли к согласию по поводу того, что Валентинов День делает с людьми странные вещи. — Не то чтобы я не ценил…

— Я тебя умоляю, — перебила Лидия. — Эти цветы для того, чтобы ты взял их на свидание.

— О!- с явным облегчением воскликнул Стайлз, после чего добавил: — О. Я же говорил, что не позволю тебе больше сводить меня с кем-либо, Лидия! Я сказал «нет»! Я четко помню, что сказал «нет».

К этому времени Лидия была уже на середине лестницы. Он положил цветы на столик и поспешил за ней, догнав как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как она распахивает дверцы его шкафа и начинает копаться в рубашках.

Лидия вручила ему темно-синюю.

— Расстегни воротник, закатай рукава, — скомандовала она, подкрепляя слова жестами. — Ты говорил, что не позволишь мне больше сводить тебя с моими друзьями из университета. Дерек не из университета, так что поторапливайся и переодевай рубашку, а то опоздаешь.

— Я не иду, — ответил Стайлз, кидая рубашку на кровать. — Мне все равно, откуда он. Больше никаких ужасных свиданий с людьми, которых я не знаю. Я отстой на свидании, ты понятия не имеешь, насколько.

— Я… «знаю это довольно хорошо», — собиралась продолжить она, Стайлз знал, он увидел это в ее глазах. Он заметил, как она прикусила язык, подняла подбородок и вместо этого сказала: — Ты не настолько плох.

— Ложь, — ответил он.

— Стайлз,- Лидия скрестила руки на груди и прищурилась, всем своим видом говоря «сегодня тебе не удастся сбить меня с толку» и выглядя при этом несправедливо привлекательно. — Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя сегодня был секс?

— Ну… да? — ответил он, практический уверенный, что это правда. Он устал и хотел есть, кроме того, завтра ему надо было рано вставать, но, наверное, он смог бы впихнуть секс в свое расписание. — Это же не свидание с парнем из эскорта, так ведь?

— Можно подумать, я стала бы тратить такие деньги на твою сексуальную жизнь, — Лидия закатила глаза. — Переодевайся.

Стайлз сдался и начал снимать рубашку через голову.

— Если я отправлю тебе сообщение с буквами SOS, лучше бы тебе появиться с придуманным срочным делом немедленно, — сказал он, забирая штаны и ремень, которые она ему протягивала.

— Обещаю, — ответила Лидия, быстро кивнув. — Но тебе это не понадобится. Тебе понравится Дерек.

— Ты говорила тоже самое последние три раза, — заметил Стайлз.

— Поверь мне,- и это она тоже говорила последние три раза.

Стайлз вздохнул, тоскливо посмотрел на Х-бокс и ящик стола, полный меню ресторанов с доставкой.

— «У Хейла» на Мэйн-стрит, в восемь, — сказала Лидия. — Неприлично сексуальный бородач в углу.

— Неприлично сексуальный, — сказал Стайлз. — Сексуальный как Крис Хемсворт, или сексуальный как Бен Уишоу? Уточни для меня.

— Просто спроси Дерека, — ответила Лидия, похлопав его по руке. — И не за что.

***

— Ты Дерек?

Дерек — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это будет Дерек — медленно поднял голову, неспешно осмотрел Стайлза с ног до головы и наконец-то встретился с ним взглядом.

— Ты Стайлз, — сказал он недоверчиво.

Это был хороший знак или плохой? Дереку понравилось то, что он увидел, или Лидия такого наговорила про Стайлза, что Дерек ожидал второе пришествие Джуда Лоу и теперь разочарован, получив вместо этого Стайлза? Что это было?

Именно поэтому Стайлз ненавидел, когда Лидия сводила его со своими нереально сексуальными друзьями-умниками. Одна из многих причин.

— Виновен, — сказал Стайлз, усаживаясь напротив Дерека.

Они находились в одном из любимых ресторанов Лидии, тускло освещенном и тихом, в маленькой уединенной кабинке. Для полноты картины не хватало только свечи на столе, которая бы… о, отлично, здесь еще и официантка. Со свечой.

— Меня зовут Кора, — сказала она, устраивая целое представление из зажигания свечи и установки ее на столике. — Я буду обслуживать ваш столик, — она бросила на Стайлза странный оценивающий взгляд и усмехнулась: — Красивые цветы.

А, да.

— Это, эмммм, тебе, — сказал Стайлз, неловко положив букет на стол перед Дереком. Он обычно не дарил мужчинам цветы, но Лидия настояла. — Счастливого дня Валентина?

Он улыбнулся Дереку, пытаясь действовать по обстановке.

— У меня для тебя ничего нет, — сказал Дерек, хмуря брови. — Я мог бы… ты хочешь?..

— Мне ничего не нужно, — поспешно ответил Стайлз, задумываясь, что бы сделал Дерек, если бы он сказал «да, конечно, я хочу цветы, или конфеты, или что угодно». Он бы оставил Стайлза в ресторане и побежал неизвестно куда, чтобы найти что-нибудь в последнюю минуту? — За исключением винной карты.

Вино… оно не всегда способно исправить неудачное свидание, но может сделать вышеупомянутое свидание гораздо приятнее. Стайлз уже сейчас мог сказать, что это было свидание как минимум на полбутылки, а он сидел напротив Дерека всего несколько минут.

— Дерек выбрал пару бутылок, — продолжила Кора. Пару _бутылок_? — В зависимости от того, что вы решите заказать, не так ли, Дерек?

Или Дерек и Кора знали друг друга, или она была самым бесцеремонным и невоспитанным официантом, с которым Стайлз когда-либо сталкивался.

— Тогда нам лучше решить, что мы закажем, — сказал Стайлз, желая отправить ее прочь.

— Я принесу воду для ваших цветов, — Кора схватила букет со стола и исчезала.

Дерек двумя руками сжимал закрытое меню, выглядя при этом ужасно смущенным.

— Твоя подруга? — спросил Стайлз, раскрывая меню.

Вау, розовое. Вероятно, это праздничный дизайн, если только их повседневное меню не выполнено в цвете Дня Святого Валентина и не украшено по краям сердечками.

Дерек нахмурился, теребя большими пальцами уголки.

— Ты не знаком с Корой?

— Никогда не встречал ее раньше, — он должен знать Кору? Она местная знаменитость? — А вот ты явно ее знаешь. Я думаю, вы с ней как-то связаны.

— Кора — моя сестра, — ответил Дерек. А. Тогда она, определенно, связана с ним. — Она не должна была обслуживать нас. Этот столик не в ее части зала.

— Она не похожа на человека, которого это может остановить, — заметил Стайлз.

На долю секунды Дерек приподнял уголок рта. Стайлз не посчитал, что это улыбка, но это было нечто вроде того. С улыбкой по соседству.

Боже, Дерек великолепен. Если Стайлз каким-либо образом сможет спасти это свидание от портящей все пронырливой сестрицы, он, определенно, должен будет Лидии «спасибо».

— Все получилось довольно странно, с цветами и твоей сестрой, — сказал Стайлз, опуская меню. -Мы можем начать все заново? Закажем какую-нибудь еду, зададим друг другу традиционные для первого свидания вопросы?

— Да, — ответил Дерек, улыбнувшись в этот раз чуть ярче. — Мы можем попробовать.

***

Стайлз всерьез подумывал арендовать билборд, чтобы отблагодарить Лидию. Нанять оркестр. Скупить для нее оранжерею. Дерек слишком офигенен, простого спасибо будет недостаточно.

Дереку нравились комиксы, мультфильмы для взрослых и пицца. Он был резок со своей сестрой на грани откровенной грубости, но, казалось, это не смущало ни одного из них, и это значило, что Дерек сможет поладить со Стайлзом, когда после первого свидания он уже не будет обязан вести себя прилично. У Дерека был изумительный вкус в отношении вина, и наблюдать за тем, как он пьет, было отдельным удовольствием.

Он не мог и в самом деле быть таким идеальным. Возможно, многое из того, что Стайлзу нравилось в Дереке, большинство людей сочло бы недостатками, но должно было быть что-то еще, какой-то подвох: первые свидания никогда не проходят так хорошо.

— Кто ты по образованию? — спросил Стайлз, пытаясь разузнать, чем Дерек зарабатывает на жизнь. Половину его первых свиданий портил момент, когда он узнавал о работе своих собеседников, поэтому Стайлз предпочитал оставить подобные вопросы напоследок.

— Управление отелями и ресторанами, — ответил Дерек, явно позабавленный этим вопросом. Что тут смешного?

— А у меня — криминология, — продолжил Стайлз, когда стало очевидно, что Дерек не собирается задавать встречный вопрос. Дерек издал уклончивый звук, медленно поворачивая ножку своего бокала. — Я помощник шерифа.

Дерек усмехнулся.

-Значит, тебя учили специальным методам наблюдения.

— Я невероятно наблюдателен, — ответил Стайлз. Например, у него было такое чувство, что над ним насмехаются, пусть он и не мог объяснить, почему. — Во всяком случае, я так думаю.

— Тогда расскажи что-нибудь обо мне, — сказал Дерек, откидываясь назад и скрещивая руки на груди.

Стайлз покосился на него, размышляя, с чего бы начать. Дерек весь вечер пялился на его рот, но начать с «ты пиздец как хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал» не представлялось хорошей идеей, к тому же Дерек ухмылялся слишком самодовольно для того, чтобы это было тем секретом, который, по его мнению, Стайлз не разгадает.

— Ты оборотень, — сказал Стайлз.

Дерек не впечатлился. Не этим, во всяком случае.

— Ты в ресторане для оборотней, и у меня специальное меню для оборотней. Если бы ты до сих пор этого не заметил, я бы обеспокоился о департаменте шерифа.

— Тогда сдаюсь, — сказал Стайлз, жестом подчеркивая свои слова. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я угадал?

Дерек усмехнулся.

— Я…

— Дерек, — женщина в белой униформе шеф-повара подошла к их кабинке и постучала Дерека по руке. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Ты знаешь всех в этом ресторане? — громко удивился Стайлз, разглядывая женщину, прервавшую их ужин. Она была похожа на Кору. Слишком похожа на Кору. — Ты в семейных отношениях со всеми в этом ресторане?

Шеф проигнорировала его, сжимая руку Дерека.

— Сейчас, Дерек.

— Лучше бы это было важно, Лора, — сказал Дерек, бросая на Стайлза извиняющийся взгляд. — Я скоро вернусь. Пожалуйста, никуда не уходи.

— Я буду здесь, — ответил Стайлз. Конечно, как будто он собирался встать и уйти с первого хорошего свидания за многие годы. — Обещаю.

Он подмигнул Дереку. Тот закатил глаза, но тоже улыбнулся.

— Я скоро вернусь, — повторил он снова.

***

Стайлз ждал.

Через пять минут он начал беспокоиться. По поведению Лоры ему показалось, что дело срочное, и он надеялся, что у Дерека не возникло семейных проблем.

Через десять минут он вспомнил фальшивые проблемы, которые возникали, когда Лидия спасала его со свиданий, на которые сама же его и отправляла.

Через пятнадцать минут, он написал Лидии сообщение: « _Я думаю, меня кинули_ ».

«????— ответила она.— _Что ты натворил_?»

« _Ничего_!» — он поднял взгляд, высунувшись из кабинки, чтобы получше осмотреть ресторан.

Дерека нигде не было видно. Как и Коры. Одна из официанток, блондинка, по виду та еще заноза в заднице, увидела его и сочувствующе нахмурилась.

Блядь.

« _Его сестры работают здесь. Одна из них пришла и забрала его, и с тех пор я его не видел_ ».

« _Может быть, в семье что-то произошло_ ».

« _Тогда почему официантка продолжает бросать на меня «итак, тебя кинули в День Святого Валентина, и теперь ты попал со счетом» взгляды_?»

Он убрал телефон в карман, потирая лицо обеими руками.

— Привет, — блондинка-официантка поставила перед ним стопку с чем-то прозрачным. — За счет заведения.

— О, Господи, — простонал Стайлз. Официальное признание. Дерек кинул его. — Но все шло так хорошо.

— Дерек неплохой парень, — сказала блондинка, подталкивая к нему стопку. Стайлз выпил залпом: водка. Чистая водка. Ох, окей, вау, эу. — Если бы он знал, он бы не стал… — она прикусила губу, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Ты не должен платить по счету. Я не знаю, вернется Дерек или нет, так что ты можешь просто уйти, если хочешь.

— Здесь все знают Дерека? — Стайлз подхватил свой пиджак и надел его.

Что с того, что он обещал? Стайлз не обязан сидеть в пустой кабинке и ждать того, кто не собирается возвращаться. Особенно учитывая, что каждый, кто видел, как Дерек бросил его, знал Дерека, блядь, это было даже хуже, чем если бы это случилось перед незнакомцами.

— Ну, да, — сказала блондинка, поднимая брови. — Он владелец. Они с Лорой.

Так. Дерек ждал, что Стайлз об этом догадается? Что это ресторан Дерека?

— Думает, что это забавно, — пробормотал Стайлз, разозлившись, что это и вправду было забавно, и если бы Дерек не сбежал, они бы пошутили по этому поводу. — Лидия не сказала… — он покачал головой. — Как угодно. Думаю, я должен сказать спасибо.

Он вытащил цветы из пивного бокала, в который их поставила Кора.

— Я ухожу, — сказал он, зная, что если Дерек где-то в ресторане, он услышит.

***

Он дошел до середины улицы, когда услышал за спиной:

— Стайлз!

Он остановился, обдумывая, действительно ли хочет повернуться.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Дерек, подходя ближе. Стайлз слышал его шаги, медленные и неуверенные. — Я не собирался просто бросить тебя там.

— Ты выставил меня дураком, — сказал Стайлз, сдаваясь и поворачиваясь. Взгляд Дерека упал на цветы, которые все еще сжимал Стайлз, и его рот печально дернулся. Ох, блядь, в любом случае, Дерек оставил бы цветы там. — Я надеюсь с твоей сестрой все в порядке, чел, но, по крайней мере, скажи мне, что это было что-то серьезное, потому что все это выглядит как-то реально дерьмово.

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один.

— Послушай, — сказал он и наклонил голову, уставившись в землю. — Я… — он засунул руки в карманы и сгорбил плечи. — Ты мне нравишься.

Это было не то, что Стайлз ожидал услышать.

— Ты мне нравишься, — повторил Дерек снова, куда более отчетливо. Значит, Стайлзу не послышалось это в первый раз. — Но ты должен знать… я… — он вздохнул. — Ты ошибаешься насчет меня.

Какого черта это значило? Дерек женат? Если Лидия свела его с женатым мужчиной, то он… Нет, в этом нет никакого смысла, Лидия никогда бы так не поступила.

— Я не, — начал Дерек, затем остановился, сгорбившись еще сильней. — Я знаю, что в некоторых людей не нужно… вкладываться, чтобы сделать это, и это нормально, это нормально, если ты… я имею в виду, ты, очевидно, хотел, и это нормально… — сколько раз Дерек собирается сказать «нормально»? — Но я… я нет.

Стайлз понятия не имел, что происходит. Вообще.

— Ты — нет? — подсказал он, поднимая брови.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Я не могу, — сказал он, тем не менее соглашаясь со Стайлзом. — Я никогда не был в такого рода отношениях, когда…- он покраснел. — Никогда.

Он никогда — Лидия свела его с кем-то, чтобы стать его гей экспериментом? О боже… нет, в этом тоже нет смысла, Лидия бы не стала.

Дерек все еще говорил. Стайлз начал слушать с середины предложения.

— …не создавал этот профиль, — говорил Дерек. Что? Какой профиль? — И я никогда не видел твой. Кора зарегистрировалась за меня, она и общалась с тобой. Я думал, что вы с ней знакомы, она дала понять, что это так. Лора все узнала и сразу же подошла ко мне, чтобы предупредить, и я не знал, как сказать тебе. Мне жаль, что…

— Что за профиль?

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и нахмурился.

— Твой — ну знаешь — на сайте, — сказал он, отчаянно краснея.

— Я не регистрировался ни на каких сайтах знакомств, — медленно ответил Стайлз. Лидия. Долбаная Лидия. — Моя подруга Лидия сказала, что у меня свидание на Валентинов День. Я думал, это свидание с кем-то из ее друзей, она никогда не говорила…

— О, — сказал Дерек. Он был по-прежнему свекольно-красным под светом уличных фонарей. — Так ты не… — он поморщился. — Ты не…

— Что за сайт, Дерек? — это был ключ ко всему. На каком сайте зарегистрировал его Лидия, что это заставило Дерека сбежать, роняя тапки? Не «Навеки_вместе.com», это точно.

— Давай. Скажи мне. Это должно быть что-то ужасное, если ты не можешь произнести вслух, не краснея, — на самом деле, румянец делал Дерека охуительно милым, но любые мысли о том, что Дерек милый, нужно было попридержать, пока Стайлз не узнает, какого черта сделала Лидия. — Один из этих сайтов вроде «Сладкого папочки»? Я не настолько отчаялся, клянусь.

— «Hot For Knot», — сказал Дерек так тихо, что Стайлз едва расслышал.

— Ты имеешь в виду «Hot or Not»? — уточнил Стайлз, в чем также не было особого смысла, это не сайт знакомств. Или, может, интернет изменился до основания с тех пор, как он последний раз заходил туда и ставил лайки чужим фоткам? — Правильно?

— «Hot. For. Knot», — повторил Дерек с таким видом, будто его пытают,- точка com».

— Узел, — повторил Стайлз, уловив разницу, — о мой Бог, Лидия зарегила меня на сайте для _случайного секса с узлом_?

Дерек выглядел так, будто ему хотелось, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его.

— О мой Бог, — вновь сказал Стайлз и — о мой Бог, — снова и, — о мой…

Как получилось, что где-то существовал сайт по поиску партнеров для секса с узлом, о котором Стайлз никогда не слышал? Почему Лидия решила, что это хорошая идея? Стайлз не собирался позволять какому-то незнакомому чуваку вязать его, без вариантов, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Да, у него было немного случайного секса в свое время, но ему всегда хотелось поставить точку в ту же секунду, как все было кончено. Если кто и должен был это знать, то это Лидия.

И потом, он действительно сказал Лидии, недели две назад, что секс с оборотнем — лучший секс в мире. Может, она просто решила, что под сексом с оборотнем он имел в виду вязку, а не парней, достаточно сильных, чтобы втрахивать его в стену, и женщин, достаточно сильных, чтобы прижать его к кровати. Сильный было ключевым фактором. Намек на клыки также был неплох. Стайлз настаивал: секс с оборотнем — лучший в мире секс. Секс с вязкой, вероятно, был фантастическим, но Стайлз пока не встретил того, кому мог бы довериться. Дерек, очевидно, тоже. Это было хорошо, правильно? Быть на одной волне?

Возможно, они пришли бы к этому вместе, если бы сумели пережить следующие пять минут. Ничто не могло быть хуже, чем ад неловкости и взаимное смущение, в котором они застряли прямо сейчас. Если Стайлзу удастся вырулить из этого разговора ко второму свиданию, продвижение их гипотетических будущих отношений до уровня узла станет пустячным делом.

— Позволь мне прояснить, правильно ли я понял, — сказал Стайлз, поднимая руки. — Твоя сестра — твоя другая сестра — прервала наше свидание, которое шло великолепно, чтобы сказать тебе, что я не столько заинтересован в отношениях, сколько… «жажду твоего узла», собирался он сказать, но Дерек издал болезненный звук, обрывая его. — И ты бросил меня на двадцать минут, потому что не знал, как сказать «Спасибо, но нет»?

— Я действительно отлично проводил время, — сказал Дерек, вновь уставившись в землю. — И уже думал о нашем следующем свидании, — сердце Стайлза не пропустило при этом удар, нет. — И я не… — напряжение в плечах, должно быть, убивало его. — Я не занимаюсь сексом с людьми, которых не знаю, — это прозвучало как «уже нет», но Стайлз не собирался уточнять, не сейчас. — Даже если бы ты захотел пойти на второе свидание, я бы… у нас бы не было секса. Какое-то время. А Лора сказала мне, что ты хочешь только секса.

— Ты был разочарован, — сказал Стайлз, мысленно желая себе стать лучше, чтобы разочарование Дерека и его печальное лицо не делали его таким счастливым. — Так, ладно, в следующий раз, когда ты подумаешь, что я сделал что-то расстраивающее тебя, скажи мне это в лицо, вместо того, чтобы прятаться в подсобных помещениях своего ресторана, договорились? — Дерек резко вскинул голову. — Правильно. Я узнал, что это твой ресторан.

— В следующий раз? — спросил Дерек настороженно.

О.

— Я тоже отлично проводил время, — Стайлз сделал шаг к Дереку, затем еще один. — На наше второе свидание я бы хотел пойти куда-то, где твои сестры _не_ работают.

— Кора пыталась помочь, — сказал Дерек, и это прозвучало так, как будто он повторял то, что услышал. От Лоры, предположил Стайлз. — Она не знает… многого. По ее словам, она думала, что мне поможет, если я «слегка сброшу напряжение», — он покачал головой. — Она сожалеет.

— Сожалеть будет Лидия, — сказал Стайлз. О, ей будет очень жаль. — По справедливости, она не говорила, что устроила для меня романтическое свидание. Она спросила меня, хочу ли я перепихнуться, и я сказал «да», — Дерек нахмурился сильнее. — Не то, чтобы меня интересует исключительно это. Я имею в виду, что я люблю секс, это да, я очень люблю секс, но нет — сайта для поиска партнера по сексу с узлом мне не требуется, понятно? Я могу этого подождать.

Дерек вновь залился краской.

Это прозвучало жутко похоже на « _не могу дождаться, что ты повяжешь меня_ », не так ли? О чем Стайлз вроде как думал, но Боже, он не имел в виду, что скажет об этом вслух, сейчас или когда-либо.

— Ради тебя, — сказал он, делая несмотря на все, что я только что сказал жест обеими руками. — Мы можем просто, хм, просто перестать говорить об этом прямо сейчас?

— Да, — быстро ответил Дерек, с облегчением расправляя плечи.

— Отлично, — сказал Стайлз, вздыхая.

Теперь они были просто двумя парнями, молча смотрящими друг на друга на тротуаре, и явно оба пытались не думать о сцепке. По правде говоря, это было не намного менее неловко.

— А, вот, — сказал Стайлз, поднимая цветы. — Они по-прежнему твои. Они… — технически от Лидии, не сказал он, потому что Дерек улыбнулся, когда взял букет. — Ты должен дать мне свой номер.

Он сохранил номер Дерека в своем телефоне, а после отправил ему сообщение «Это Стайлз». Телефон Дерека запиликал в его кармане.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя на прощание, — сказал Дерек, взглядом обыскивая лицо Стайлза, пока его рука зависла в пространстве между ними.

— Полностью поддерживаю это, — сказал Стайлз, кивая. — Целуй меня, сколько хочешь. Я за…

Для человека, который не мог говорить про вязку, не краснея как двенадцатилетний, Дерек _очень грязно_ целовался на первом свидании.

— Не за что, Дерек, — прокричала официантка-блондинка из дверей ресторана. — Я говорила тебе, что все будет нормально, если вы поговорите!

— Определенно, в следующий раз пойдем куда-нибудь еще, — сказал Стайлз, делая за спиной Дерека прогоняющий жест.

Дерек с облегчением рассмеялся и сдвинул руку на спине Стайлза, притягивая его ближе.

***

— Хот фор кнот, Лидия?!! — прокричал Стайлз в свой телефон.

— Откуда мне было знать, — прокричала она в ответ, еще громче. Надо было хорошенько подумать, прежде чем пытаться переорать банши. — Ты хоть представляешь, как много ты говоришь о членах оборотней?

— Ты могла бы сказать мне! Тогда бы ты знала!

— Я сказала, что мне жаль! — ей не было жаль. — Все ведь сработало, не так ли?

Дерек медленно пятился от него, рассеянно потирая рот одной рукой, держа в другой ярко-желтые цветы. Стайлз уже получил четыре сообщения от Дерека. Они собирались на второе свидание через пару дней, потому что Дерек устроил целое шоу, резервируя столик по телефону в ресторане, которым он совершенно точно не владел.

— Может быть, сработало, — сказал Стайлз, даже теперь продолжая попрекать ее. — Может быть. Посмотрим.

— Сработало, — сказала Лилия. — И не за что.

— Меня зовут Эрика, — сказала блондинка из ресторана Хейла. — Я буду вашей официанткой.

— _Нет_ , — сказал Дерек.

— О, Боже, — сказал Стайлз, вцепившись в винную карту, как будто это был его последний шанс на спасение. — Ты работаешь во всех ресторанах города?

— Только в тех, где есть меню для оборотней, — сказала Эрика. — Подсказка: их ровно два. Что ты сделаешь, Дерек, позвонишь во _второй_ ресторан?

Это его добило. Стайлз дал себе полное разрешение считать смущение Дерека очаровательным.

Эрика склонила голову с самой пугающей улыбкой, какую Стайлз когда-либо видел.

— Могу я для начала предложить вам что-нибудь выпить?


End file.
